simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Tap Ball
is a limited time game introduced on June 23, 2015 with the Tap Ball 2015 Event. Players could compete against each other in order to win Foam Fingers, Hats or Pennants as well as Amateur Bucks. is played on the Grass Field and requires two opposing teams. Each opponents team consists of four players, which are competing against one player of the other team each. Opponents can either be friends, random Springfields or a computer generated team (which is also known as single player mode). Definitions ; Player : In this article player always refers to the person playing The Simpsons: Tapped Out. ; Tap Ball Player : Is used to refer to the players playing . players are characters or costumes in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. Tap Ball Players There were a total of 17 Tap Ball players that could be unlocked at specific points during the event. Nine of them didn't require any premium content, four of them were usable only if the player already had a premium character and four could be purchased for Donuts. The following table gives an overview about all players, the corresponding characters as well as the requirements to unlock them. Non-Premium Players= |-|Semi-Premium Players= |-|Premium-Players= Upgrades Each player had a total of ten levels they could be upgraded to. Those levels were a key factor to whether one would win or lose. The following table shows the levels along with their upgrade cost. Game Play Starting a Game A game could be started at any point in time if the player had at least four non-fatigued players. In order to start a new game the player could choose between multiple options: * In any but their own town the Matchmaking Icon was shown above the Grass Field. By tapping on it they could start a game. * One could simply tap the Matchmaking Icon in the upper right corner of the screen. The player then was taken to a random town. There they could again tap the flag above the Grass Field. * By tapping the Grass Field in the player's own town, the Play Tap Ball! tab would open. There they could choose to play against a random opponent, against one of their friends or against a computer generated opponent in single player mode. * By tapping the flag in the event's menu, players were taken to the same tab. * By tapping the Career Stats icon in the event's menu players could review their most recent matches and either rematch or revenge on the opponent. After the player had chosen their opponent, they were taken to the team selection. There they had to choose four of their non-fatigued players. If they wanted, they could upgrade or recharge players there. Fighting The fight for each round started by tapping the Matchmaking Icon in the lower right corner of the screen. Both players then started to play. A few seconds later the winner of the current round was announced. The winner was always the player with the higher level. In order to speed the process up, players could also tap the Matchmaking Icon a second time and the round would be decided instantly. Whenever two players with the same level had to fight against each other, the game tossed a coin in order to determine which player won the match. At the end of each round, the next player in the row became the fighting one. After four rounds the game was over and the player who had won the majority of rounds also won the game. If both players had won two rounds, the game ended in a tie. Switching Tap Ball Players Twice in each match the active player could switch the current player with the next one in the row. This was useful in order to save a strong player until they were needed or to make a weak one lose in case the opponent had an extraordinary strong player. Brain and Nerve Tonic players could be given a temporary boost by using Brain and Nerve Tonic. It could be used by tapping the Brain and Nerve Tonic button in the lower left corner of the screen. A bottle increased the player's level by four as long as they were level seven or below. Starting with level seven, players were always upgraded to an otherwise non-reachable level eleven. The four upgraded levels were indicated by two purple stars below the player. If they were on level eleven, all five stars became purple. The eleventh level avoided that all games between level ten players ended in a tie. Recharging After each fight players were fatigued for four hours. This was indicated by two facts: The icon of the player was greyed out and the stars in their rating were displayed in orange instead of the usual yellow. In order to instantly recharge players, one could spend a bottle of Obesotade or if the player didn't have one, they could spend one Donut instead. players were also recharged each time they were upgraded. Rewards Rewards were given to players depending on whether they won, tied or lost. Those rewards were split in two categories: On the one hand players received a relatively small amount of currencies whenever someone passively challenged them, on the other hand they received a much bigger reward when they-self started a game and actively played against other Springfields. Whenever Foam Fingers, Hats and Pennants were rewarded, only one of the three currencies was given to players. The selected currency depended on the current Act. Standard Reward Standard rewards were given to players disregarding if they were actively playing or passively challenged. However the rewards for active games were much higher than those for passive ones. Additionally players got a bonus for the first game they won each day. A new day however wasn't started at a specific time, but would rather begin every 24 hours, much like in the Daily Play Combo. Difficulty Bonus When playing actively players received an a bonus which increased with the average level of the opponents' players. No difficulty bonus was given in passive games. Gallery File:Tab Ball - Go Button 1.png File:Tab Ball - Go Button 2.png File:Tap Ball - Brain and Nerve Tonic.png File:Tap Ball - Switch Button.png File:Tap Ball - Tie.png File:Tap Ball - Reward.png File:Tap Ball - Recharging.png File:Tap Ball - Obesotade.png File:-Tap Ball - Upgrading Players.png File:Tap Ball - Soccer Lisa Upgrade Screen.png File:Tap Ball - Upgrading Players 2.png Category:Tap Ball 2015 Event Category:Limited Time Category:Miscellaneous